


Ashes to Ashes

by Anduplex



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduplex/pseuds/Anduplex
Summary: When Anxiety and Logan started dating, tension rises between the sides. Everything changes and no one knows the right way to put the pieces together. {Had this idea and wanted to expand on it. Hope you enjoy}





	1. Break Down

Roman could feel his heart break a little upon hearing the news. It was happy news, but if it was such a good thing, why did it hurt him so much. He could tell they were talking among themselves. He couldn’t hear a sound or think of what they could possible be saying. The creative trait looked down at the moral trait next to him. He was smiling and laughing, but Roman could tell how much sadness was hidden behind that glued on smile. Slowly he turned to look at Virgil who was silent with a slight smile. Where Roman once felt butterflies in his stomach and warmth in his heart, was replaced with the taste of ash in his mouth. He felt a shove in his side and snapped back to the conversation.

"Isn’t that right kiddo?“ Patton asked. Roman looked down at him sadly making the sadness leak though the father’s facade ever so slightly. "Are you okay?” Roman shook his head and smiled a fake wide smile.

"Oh yes, it was just such a surprise, I was caught off guard. Congratulations to both of you.“ He lied through his teeth. They smiled and laughed. At least he was confident in keeping up the act.

"Today’s been a lot, I think I’ll be heading to bed early tonight.” Virgil stated, he leaned over and gave Logan and small hug, which Logan replied by kissing his forehead.

"I do have work to attend to, so I shall be retiring now as well.“ He relayed to Patton. Both of them started walking down the hall to their rooms, hand in hand.

The second they were sure both were securely in their rooms, Roman turned to Patton. "Are you okay?” he asked. Patton smiled weakly.

"It’s a little surprising but, I should be fine.“ Prince clenched my fists, he hated when Patton did this. Always locking away his feelings because he was supposed to be the happy father figure. Roman stared him down, refusing to let him look away.

"Kiddo, I’m fine really.” Patton insisted. Roman was unmoving, unfazed. 

"Roman really it’s fine.“ He said as tears blurred his vision. He wanted nothing more than to run to his room and cry his heart out. After a bit of fidgeting and trying to keep it together, Patton finally broke. He fell into the Prince’s chest and started to opening sob.

Roman picked him up still holding him close as Patton clung desperately to his shirt. He moved them to the couch and let Patton lean on him and cry until the moral trial fell asleep.

‘Poor Patton’ Roman thought staring down. He moved a piece of hair from the sleeping side’s face. ‘He loved Logan so much, and now look at this mess. And what about Virgil?’ 

He could feel a tear slip from his eye and slide down his cheek, dripping onto his hand. Roman raised it and wiped away the evidence of tears. This time he had to be strong, because if he wasn’t, what would Patton do.


	2. Here We Go

Patton awoke to the light streaming in through his curtains. Looking around he found himself in his bed. He didn’t remember coming to bed last night, or even making it to his room. Memories from the previous day flashed back and he was immediately hit with sadness and grief. And then he remembered-

“Roman!” Patton said quickly, throwing the covers off and fixing his appearance. Glancing at the clock, it read ‘10:23’. He’d slept longer than normal, usually he’d be up way before anyone else, ready to make them breakfast. But Patton wasn’t feeling as energetic or happy this morning. 

He left his room and crossed the hall to a red door lined with gold trimming. He knocked and waited patiently. 'No Response’. He knocked again a little louder. “Roman, it’s me Patton. Can we talk?” he heard a little shuffling and clicks of the door unlocking before the door swung open. 

Roman quickly grabbed Patton and pulled him into the room, locking the door again. “Thank goodness it’s just you. Sorry but I’m not ready to face the left brain yet.” he said quickly walking to the couch he had in the corner. He pat the seat next to him for the parental figure. “Come join me.”

He crossed the room and sat next to the prince. He’d been in such a rush to check on Roman, he hadn’t even thought of what to say to him. The silence was short lived and Roman broke the tension. “Are you feeling any better Patton?” He asked. Patton shook his head and pushed back the tears trying to form.

“No, but what about you? How are you feeling now?” Roman avoided eye contact and held his hand up. Looking at it slowly as he spoke. 

“Honestly it hurts and now I regret not saying anything to Virgil. But I think what hurts most is that I had told Logan. He knew and yet…” Princey trailed off, forming a fist as tears fell into his hand. 

The moral trait leaned over and hugged Roman, providing as much comfort as he could at the time. Roman hugged back and let the tears fall. Patton was the father, the adult, and he loved them all. It hurt him to see Roman cry. He felt bad for being upset himself. Princey started to calm down, the tears stopped and the sobs seized. “Thank you Patton.” Barely over a whisper.

“Hey Princey?” Someone called knocking on the door, it was most definitely Virgil by the tone of voice and nickname used. Both right brain traits stopped, practically holding their breath. Virgil knocked again. “Look I just wanna know if you have seen Patton.”

Patton nearly moved to open the door, but crumbled in Roman’s arms. They could hear a sigh before footsteps started to shuffle away. All at once they both breathed a heavy breath of relief. Patton started to laugh a little. 

“What are we gonna do?” he asked. He sounded almost panicked, on the verge of tears himself. Prince placed his hand on Patton’s shoulder causing him to stop laughing. 

“We are you to act like we always have. They are still important to us.”

“I know but it’s like, all those happy feelings turned to-”

“Ash.” Both looked at each other in surprise. They started laughing, letting it die down after a moment. 

“We should get going, they probably already know something is up.” Roman stood from the couch and made his way to unlock the door.

“Roman?”

“Yes Patton?”

“Thank you." 

Roman nodded as he yanked open the door. Both traits made their way to the common area, immediately spotted by Logan. He stood from his spot next to Virgil on the couch and closed his book. Virgil noticed too and pulled his headphones off, turning to look at them. 'Here we go.’ Roman thought as the conversation started. 'This is simple’ He moved to the kitchen and started pulling out stuff to fix everyone lunch. Patton followed and started pulling out plates. 'Just don’t look at Virgil.’ he repeated. 'That’s all I’ve gotta do.’


	3. Look At ME!

Days, weeks, how long could he keep this up. Virgil could tell, he’d obviously noticed that Roman refused to look at him. Or that Patton avoided him the best he could and wouldn’t smile normally at him. They were giving the same treatment to Logan. The logical side being as attentive as he was also noticed, and realized how anxious it was making Virgil. Even so, they couldn’t wrap their heads around why. During videos Patton and Roman stood closer together and stared at Thomas most of the time, only giving glance to the others. But of course what could Virgil do besides think the worst. 

‘They clearly hate me’ He thought to himself, curled up on his bed. 'And just when I thought things were getting better with them.’ His room grew darker and smaller with every anxious thought. Every hurtful word coming to his head and making his breathing harder and more frantic. What a time to have an anxiety attack. A knock at his door startled him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, he was frozen in place. He closed his eyes and held his head. Curling further in on himself and pulling at his hair. Everything hurt, but there was a slight warmth on his hand.

He opened his eyes wide to look at Logan. He was crouching in front the anxious trait, holding the darker one’s hand to his chest. “Breath-” Virgil tried to comply and slowly his breath became slower, more calm. “Are you alright?” Logan asked sitting next to him and wrapping one arm around his shoulders. 

“Yeah, thank you.” Virgil replied. He turned his head and locked eyes with his partner. Logan’s eyes were pleading, worried. That was no surprise. Virgil leaned his head on Logan and closed his eyes. “I just got anxious.”

“Well you are anxiety, so I’m not surprised.” Logan replied. This got a small laugh out of Virgil. “I was going to ask if you wanted to watch a movie with me, but I think you would benefit from getting a little rest." 

"Okay, but don’t leave yet.” Virgil nodded, grabbing hold of Logan’s arm softly. “Please.” Logan smiled and kissing the top of Virgil’s head. 

“I won’t, you have my word.” he said quietly. 

It wasn’t long before Virgil had passed out. Logan re-positioned and tucked him in before leaving the room. He walked back to his own and closed the door, letting out a heavy sigh as he did. Logan sat at his desk and began writing down lists. For what purpose, it didn’t matter, as long as it kept him busy. He heard slight footsteps shuffle outside his door. He quickly stood and made his way to his door, flinging it open.

“Geez Logic! Don’t surprise me like that.” Roman yelled surprised. Logan quickly shushed him and pointed to Virgil’s door. Roman caught on, lowering his voice to a whisper. 

“Is there something you needed?” Logan asked. Roman looked down the hall.

“I just came to let you know dinner is done.” Roman said quickly turning to leave. 

“Will you two be joining us this time, or will you be waiting until we are done eating to eat yourselves?” Logan pushed up his glasses and stepped out of his room.

“Patton isn’t very hungry and I already ate a little bit ago. But by all means, you and Virgil enjoy your time together.” Roman bowed, walking away. Logan sighed and went back into his room, closing his door behind him. 

Roman left the hall and made his way to Patton’s room, knocking on the door softly in a pattern. They had established it so they knew it wasn’t one of their opposites. Patton quickly opened the door. 

“Wanna join me in my dream realm?” Roman said bowing. 

Patton smiled and took the hand Roman had extended to him. He closed his door behind him and they crossed the hall into Princey’s room. With a quick snap of his fingers, the room transformed into a sunny sky, grassy hill, and field covered in bright flowers. Patton leaned down and picked up a yellow flower, sitting down in the clearing. Roman’s smile faded and their happiness was short lived. 

“How are you feeling?” Patton turned to Roman, his face as serious as ever. Prince made his way to Patton and sat next to him. “Are you over him yet?”

Roman sighed and shook his head. “What about you? Have your feelings faded?”

“I don’t know, but I still think about him a lot.” Patton replied. Roman laid down in the flowers and stretched. Patton turned to look at him fully. “Do you really think avoiding them will get our feelings to change?”

“Yes?”

“That sounded very uncertain…”

“I’m just not sure anymore. It’s been two weeks and it feels like nothing has changed.” Roman brought an arm up to cover his eyes from the light. Patton sighed as a loud sound came from his stomach, and curled in on himself. “Are you hungry?”

“Well I was too afraid to have to face Logan, so I haven’t gone to eat since yesterday.” Patton smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Roman sat up and shook his head at Patton.

“You need to take better care of yourself.” he scolded. “I’ll go grab us some dinner, stay here and I’ll be right back.” He said in his most dashing and loud prince voice. Patton smiled as Roman summoned his door and stepped into the hall way. 

Prince stepped quietly making his way to the kitchen. But didn’t get very far before being found out. “Princey!” a voice startled him from behind. He whipped his head around to be staring at the one person he didn’t want to see the most. 

“Virgil, I thought you were asleep.” He said quickly turning away. He started walking again, picking up his pace. Virgil followed adjusting his speed to keep up.

“Forget that, I need to know why you and Patton are avoiding me." 

"I don’t know what you mean.” Roman replied. He felt bad about lying, but what could he respond with, honestly. Roman walked into the kitchen and grabbed a thermos from the cabinet. He started filling it with the soup he had prepared on the stove.

“You and Patton have been acting weird. For one you never make dinner, but you have been instead of Dad for the last week.” Virgil pointed out. Roman crossed the kitchen, grabbing the box of crackers from the pantry. 

“Sometimes and change of pace is good.” He still refused to look at Virgil.

“Trust me, it’s not.” Well that hurt Roman a little but he shrugged it off. “Neither of you have been coming out of your rooms, refusing to look at me or Logan, you guys even eat at different times than us.”

Roman turned to leave with the food. “It’s just better if you and Logan have some time alone together.” Roman said sadly.

Virgil stood in front of him, blocking his way. “Look At ME!” He yelled, his voice distorted and unstable. Roman looked up at him surprised. Virgil shook his head and took a deep breath. A minute passed of Virgil trying to calm himself before the conversation continued. “Is that what this is about? You and Patton don’t want to get in the way of us?" 

'Not exactly, but I guess we can go with that.’ Roman thought to himself. He nodded lightly. Virgil let out a sigh.

"Why didn’t you tell me? You guys aren’t in the way, we still want you guys around.” Roman sighed and tried to walk past him but Virgil was quick and grabbed his arm.

“You just, don’t understand.” Roman defended.

“Then tell me so I understand.” He persisted. 

“I can’t!" 

'SMACK!’

Both turned their heads to see Patton and Logan standing in the hallway entry way. Patton’s hand was raised and Logan stood looking away with a shocked expression and a red mark on his cheek. Everything was quiet, silent as Logan rubbed the spot and turned back to Patton. Tear streamed down the moral trait’s face, blurring his vision and falling on to his cardigan. 

"And I loved you.” Patton said sadly, voice filled with anger. It broke at the end as he turned and grabbed Roman’s hand. He quickly snapped his fingers and teleport them away. Leaving the left brain couple confused and shocked. 

'What just happened?’


	4. And I Loved You

Patton was content, surrounded by flower, the warmth of the fake sun brushing on his skin. It was peaceful, until it wasn’t. The room changed, the sky summoned grey clouds and the wind picked up heavily. He could tell something was happening with Roman. But he didn’t want to leave and risk running into anyone. Patton was stuck in what to do, thought the answer was painfully obvious. As much as he didn’t want to see Logan, he was still Roman’s family first and foremost. He stood from his spot and headed to the door. As it opened he saw the one person he was avoiding. 

“Patton, there you are.” Logan said firmly, looking over his shoulder into the room. “Why were you in Roman’s room?” Patton quickly stepped out and closed the door behind him.

“No reason.” he replied quickly. “Look, I gotta go find Roman.” Patton turned and start walking down the hall to the kitchen. Logan followed with haste.

“Is this where you’ve been all week?" 

"Well here and there.”

“Just wherever I am not, is that it?”

“Look, I’ve just been busy with Roman, that’s all.” Patton still refused to turn and look at Logan.

“Are you two dating now? You could’ve told me so, I would have been happy for you. It’s a good thing he is moving on from Virgil as well.” Patton stopped for a second.

“You remembered that he liked Virgil?” he turned to Logan. “Then why did you start going out with Virgil?” Patton quickly realized his mistake and turned around to keep walking.

“Well I thought it was painfully obvious the Virge had no interest in Prince. And with both Virgil and I being left brain traits I found it easiest to relate to him. Over time he grew on me and despite knowing Roman’s feelings, I developed my own. I came to understand Virgil more than you two and thus I started to like him.” Logan stated plainly, as if the conversation were nothing. Patton felt tears leave his eyes and trail down his face. 

Quickly Patton turned and raised his hand, connecting it with Logan’s cheek. A loud ‘SMACK’ could be heard through the whole mindscape. He could hardly see, hardly heard anything over his own heart beat and heavy breathing. 

“And I loved you.” Patton choked out through the tears. It dawned on him, he realized what he had just done. Out of sheer panic he turned to see Roman and Virgil behind him. 'So that’s what was wrong with Princey.’ He quickly reached out, grabbing the prince’s hand and snapped his fingers and teleported them to the outside world.

Thomas was surprised to say the least, he basically jumped out of his skin as Patton and Roman appeared. “Woah!” he yelled loudly, jumping back on his bed. Patton basically collapsed into Roman’s lap, letting the full extent of his sobs fall.

“Patton what happened?” Roman asked wiping Patton’s eyes and patting his back. The father figure took another minute to calm himself a bit. Thomas stared on with a sad expression.

“I could tell something has been off lately, but you guys told me nothing was wrong. I guess you weren’t telling me the truth.” Thomas climbed off the bed and joined both traits on the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Patton said quietly. He sat up and wiped the rest of his tears away. “ He remembered that you liked Virgil, but he didn’t care. He like Virgil and didn’t even care about anything else.”

“Wait what happened? You like Virgil?” Thomas asked pointing to Roman. Roman sighed.

“Yes, I like Virgil. Patton loved Logan. They started dating. Fighting happened. Patton slapped teach and now we are here.” Roman explained quickly.  
Thomas couldn’t think of anything to say, the only thing to escape his mouth was a quiet, “Oh.”

“Sorry we didn’t tell you kiddo. We just didn’t wanna worry you with any of this.” Patton said sadly. Thomas simply shook his head and leaned to give Patton a hug.

“I wish I had known sooner, maybe I could have helped.” Patton returned the hug quickly as tears returned to his eyes. 

“I doubt it.” Roman added.

Patton pulled away and looked surprisingly at Roman. “So now what?” he asked.

“Well,” Thomas began, catching the attention of both sides. “I think it’s time we all sat down and had a talk.”


	5. Get Me Outta Here

It had been three weeks since the fight between Patton and Logan. Patton still refused to sit down for a talk with everyone. He was too scared of what might happen or what he himself might say. Roman spent time with him in Patton’s room, bringing him food and drinks and not letting anyone in to see him. And while Patton seemed happier than before, it was a lie. He’s never felt worse than he did now. ‘What if Logan hates me now? And what does Virgil think? I definitely went to far but how do I apologize? How is Roman holding up through all of this?’ Patton thought in the confinement of his room. 

Roman wasn’t in much better shape. He was constantly worried about Patton, staying up at odd hours to make sure his friend was alright, still doing his best to avoid Virgil, and even taking over the cooking and other work Patton would usually do. Of course being able to see Patton did help and it was easy to stay away from the left hall. But he didn’t know how much longer he could do this.

Logan had been locked in his room most of the time, thinking of what went wrong that night, what he could do to fix it. But every time he came up with a plan, there was a high risk of it back firing. His thoughts constantly leading back to the look Patton held on his face, the tears that fell from his chin, and the stinging pain he had felt in his cheek that night. He’s messed up and he’d come to terms with that. But his mind lingered on the word Patton had left him with. “And I Loved You." 

Virgil tried the best he could to get along with everyone. But now everything was falling apart. He could never find Roman anywhere to fix things, he’d taken Logan from Patton and he didn’t even know it, and now even Logan was avoiding talking to him. He felt so stuck, alone, useless. He’d been curled up on his bed for hours, listening to music and staring out the window at the fake snow. 

Thomas was feeling the effects of Patton’s sadness, but what could he do. Patton didn’t want to talk and Thomas didn’t want to force him too. He’d been trying to think of new ideas for his videos, but couldn’t get creative enough to come up with anything useful. All his scheduling and plans were forgotten or canceled, his head felt like a jumbled mess and he couldn’t understand why. And as he lay in bed, he couldn’t sleep, his anxiety and fear kicking in. He’d finally decided enough was enough.

"Logan!” Thomas called, sitting up in bed. Logan appeared next to him and sat down. “I’ve tried to leave it alone, I’ve tried to let it fix itself. But it’s been three weeks and nothing’s changed. What is going on?” He demanded.

Logan gave Thomas a sad look, something that was unusual for him. “I’m sorry Thomas. Things are stressful, Patton’s locked himself in his room, Roman’s seemingly never around and definitely over worked, Virgil’s anxiety has heightened from the fight, and I still have no idea how to fix this.”

Thomas looked down, ashamed of demanding Logan to explain the way he had. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Roman knocked on Patton’s door holding a plate of food in his hands. The same secret knock they had been using before. “Patton buddy, I brought you some food." 

"No thank you, I’d rather be alone right now.” Patton said in a half choked, gentle voice.

Roman sighed and set the food down next to the door. He then took his own seat, leaning against the wall opposite Patton’s room. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly. A tone of desperation was hidden in his voice. He pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees. Roman heard shuffling from next to him and turned his head just enough to see Virgil. He stood there mouth agape and hands balled into fists. “Look Virgil, I don’t feel like talking about this right now.” he sighed, turning his face back to the door. Virgil relaxed a little and took a seat next to Roman.

“How is he?” he asked quietly. Roman sat up and rested his head against the wall.

“He’s been better. He doesn’t really want to see anyone.”

"Then why are you waiting here?” Virgil asked looking at the door with Roman.

“I need to make sure he eats.” Prince yawned and closing his eyes a little before opening them and blinking rapidly. Virgil noticed this, staring at Roman through the corner of his eye.

“Have you been doing all of Patton’s work?” He got a small nod in return. “When was the last time you slept?” Roman shrugged

“Maybe, a couple days ago.” he replied, unsure of the answer himself. Virgil’s eyes widened. He stood and held out a hand to Roman. “What?” Roman asked looking between Virge’s face and hand.

“You need some sleep.” He said forcibly taking Prince’s hand and help him up. Roman shook his head and turned back to Patton’s door. 

“I have to make sure he’s okay." 

"I can do that, I’ll sit here and wait, you need to sleep.” He opened Roman’s door and started shoving his friend through.

“Are you sure?” Roman asked, turning back to Virgil as he stood in his door way. Virgil nodded ready to close the door. “Thank you.” Roman reached out and wrapped the darker side in his arms. Virgil could feel his face flush this wasn’t normal for him. None the less, he hugged back lightly. After the two parted, Roman went to lay down and Virgil slumped down next to the door.

He was still flustered from the experience. He closed his eyes and thought about how long he’d liked Roman. How he knew those feeling would never be returned because they were opposites, and they would constantly fight. Then his mind skipped back to Logan, how he’d agreed for the sake of the logical side’s feelings. How he’d grown to like him too. All those emotions swirling inside was hurting, sickening to him. 

When he opened his eyes again he saw the food in front of him was gone and there was a blanket draped over him. He stood and walked to the common area finding that the kitchen light was on. Turning the corner, he saw Roman standing in front of four plates with chicken, potatoes, and vegetables. Roman hadn’t seemed to notice though.

“Patton likes extra butter on his potatoes.” He said pouring a spoon of melt butter on top of the potatoes on Patton’s plate. They were all color coded plates. Light blue trim for Patton, dark blue for Logan, red and gold for Prince, and black and purple for Virgil. Roman continued to plate each one differently. “Logan doesn’t like the skin or bone of the chicken.” he said as he pointed to a skinless, boneless piece of meat. “Virgil doesn’t like a lot of food, and no vegetables." 

Virgil looked at his plate which had a small portion and no greens on it. 'He knows us that well?’ he thought. Roman turned around and spotted Virgil.

"Oh how did you sleep? If you were tired yourself you should have said so.” he said with a smile. 

“I’m always tired.” Virgil replied walking into the kitchen and standing with Roman. “What about you, did you get enough sleep?” he asked.

“Well I will be getting more tonight, but I got enough for right now.” Can you go let Patton know dinner is ready and that I need him to come out this time. 

Virgil nodded and started walking down the hall, he got to Patton’s door and knocked softly. “Patton?” he asked. Virge reached down and turned the knob, surprised it wasn’t locked. He opened it slowly, being cautious of entering Patton’s room. “Roman says he’d like you to come out to-" 

He stopped talking, staring forward in shock. The situation in front of him was surprising and heart breaking. "Virgil.” He turned fast and bolted down the hall, hearing yelling behind him but ignoring it. 

He ran right into someone who caught him in their arms. “Are you alright? What happened?” Virgil looked up, tears streaming from his face as his eyes met Roman’s. 

“Help me?” he said quietly. Logan and Patton came running down the hall after him, stopping when they saw him in Roman’s arms. Virgil turned and started to panic as he saw them. He turned back to Roman and grabbed his shirts desperately. “Get me outta here please!” He cried. Roman complied quickly, snapping his fingers and disappearing with his opposite.


	6. I'm Sorry Virgil

Logan appeared in the common area of the mindscape after returning from talking with Thomas. How he dreaded coming back, but he dreaded the solution that he’d come to more. He walked past the kitchen where Roman was working on dinner. Logan slipped by Roman effortlessly and notice Virgil sleeping on the floor of the hallway wrapped in Roman’s blanket outside Patton’s door. He let out a sigh and kissed him on his forehead, careful not to wake him, before turning to face Patton’s door. 

“Patton?” He asked knocking softly. There was no response. Logan swallowed the lump that was in his throat before continuing. “I’m coming in.” He announced quietly, opening the door and walking inside. Patton looked up from the book he was coloring in. His eyes grew wide and he started to panic, closing his book and frantically discarding for all the items around him.

“Logan, why are you here?” he asked trying to sound normal. Logan could see the red around his eyes and the tear stains on the sleeves on his cardigan.   
“I’m sorry about everything Patton.” He closed the door behind him and crouched in front of the moral trait. Holding out a hand to help Patton up, which Patton accepted. 

“Can we talk?” The father asked wiping his eyes of remaining tear. Logan nodded and followed Patton to his couch across from the door. Both sat down and avoided each other’s gaze. Neither knew what to say or how to start. Patton was fidgeting as he stared at the floor, Logan tapped his fingers on his leg as he looked around the room.

“So…” Logan said turning to Patton, who stared up at him. “I’ll just start and get this over with. I shouldn’t have said what I did to carelessly.” Patton smiled a little and nodded. “I shouldn’t have asked Virgil out while I knew about Roman’s feelings. And I shouldn’t have spoken like that to you, I’m really sorry Patton.” Logan was sincere in his words and tone and Patton could hear it.

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have hit you at all. Is it okay?” Patton asked, gently placing his hand on Logan’s cheek. Logan reassured him that he was fine. Patton realized what he was doing and went to move his hand away, yet he’d frozen. Stuck in this position as his face grew red. Logan noticed and began to get a little flustered as well. 

‘Can I do something?’ Patton mentally asked himself. And before he could stop himself, his emotions took over. 'No stop!’ his head screamed as he leaned forward. 'This isn’t right.’ Not a second later he could feel himself slip from reality. 'I’m sorry Virgil…’

Logan was surprised, at Patton’s movement but also at his own lack of them. Why didn’t he move away, why didn’t he try to stop him. Patton’s lips felt so warm compared to his and softer in comparison. 'This is wrong, this needs to stop.’ Logan told himself, but couldn’t bare to part as he fell little by little into the kiss as well. He snaked his arms around Patton’s waist, pulling him closer. He didn’t get this physical contact from Virgil because of how anxious the trait was. Logan thought he was fine with it. But now, he felt like he needed it.

The kiss was broken by Patton as they both heard the door open. Turning they saw Virgil standing there with a shocked and heartbreaking expression. 'Oh no!’ “Virgil-” Logan tried, but the counter turned tail and bolted back down the hall. Patton was the first to run after him, calling his name. Logan followed closed behind but stopped when he saw Virgil it Roman’s arms. Virgil looked horrified, tear falling heavily. Roman looked confused but stared back down at Virgil.

“Get me outta here please!” He yelled. Before Logan or Patton could react, Roman snapped his fingers and disappeared with Anxiety. 

'No no no no no!’ Logan repeated in his head as he rubbed his temples. Patton slumped to the floor, placing his hands over his face as he began to openly weep. 'Why does this all have to be complicated?' 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Patton repeated between sobs and muffled sniffles. Logan stopped pacing and sat next to him, rubbing his opposite’s back.

“Patton it’ll be okay, we can fix this.” Logan tried to reassure him. Patton leaned to Logan and dug his face into his shirt crying as loudly as he could. Logan just pet his hair, staring blankly at the spot where Roman and Virgil disappeared.

“They won’t find us here.” Roman said holding Virgil close. They sat on the bed in Roman’s secret room which he used for some of his more intense fantasies. Virgil clung heavily as his breathing picked up, his heart racing as water brimmed his eyes. “Virgil what happened? Roman asked.

"They were-” Virgil tried to cough out but didn’t get far enough. Roman started trying to talk to him but Virgil couldn’t hear. Everything seemed far away and his pulse was pounding in his ears. Roman took his hand slowly and lead it to his chest.

“In for four seconds.” He said, breathing in rhythm. Virgil began to calm down the longer they did this until he was breathing normally again. “Are you alright now?” Virgil shrugged. “We don’t have to talk about it. We can just sit here for now.” Roman smiled weakly snapping his fingers. A slow Evanescence song played around them quietly.

“I’m sorry for that.” Virgil finally spoke after awhile. “I made you bring me here and didn’t even ask nicely.” Roman laughed a little, earning a scowl from the darker one.

“I think asking nicely is the least of our problems right now.” he replied. Virgil’s face softened but he remained silent. “They were 'together’ weren’t they?" Roman asked. Virgil stiffened but reluctantly nodded, refusing to look at Roman. 

Roman was torn. He was happy for Patton, he’d finally go back to being happy. But Virgil was hurting now and that’s something Prince couldn’t bare to see. "Am I not good enough?” Roman looked at Virgil to see him staring directly at him. “Was it because I wasn’t good enough?” he asked again.

Roman shook his head. “No, I don’t think this was about you.” Roman said quietly. 

“What do you mean this wasn’t about me? Like you have one to talk, you weren’t even involved in any of this." 

"Calm down Virge.” Roman coaxed, Virgil only grew more upset. 

“It had to be my fault somehow, something I did, or something I did.” He was sinking further into his hoodie as thoughts flew through his head.

“Virgil, this was because of them and their feeling, not because of you.” Roman tried again, raising his voice a little. The other side ignored him and started curling in on himself. “Virgil!” Still nothing as Virgil grabbed his hair and started pulling. Roman got to his knees and moved closer, taking Anxiety’s hand in his and removing them from his hair. Anxiety looked up, he didn’t seem to be having another panic attack. “You’re fine here with me.” Roman said with a concerned smile. Virgil smiled back slightly and began to uncurl. 

“Roman why were you avoiding me so much lately?” Virgil asked. Roman stopped in his tracks and looked away. 

“The same reason Patton was.” he said quietly.

“You like Logan?” Virgil grimaced. Roman let out a small chuckle. 

“No it’s not like that.”

“Then what?” Roman looked back up and met Virge’s eyes. They were watery still holding back tears, but still beautiful.

“You.”


	7. The Stars In Your Eyes

“You.”

Virgil watched as Roman stood and walked to the center of the room. Try as he may, he couldn’t wrap his head around the situation. “Me?”. Roman turned back toward him, the look on his face was heart breaking to say the least. Yet despite the clear sadness on Prince’s face, he still offered a small smile. “I don’t understand.” Virgil confessed standing from the bed and taking a few steps toward Roman.

Prince let out a small chuckle. “I didn’t think you would. But I can try and show you.” He waved his hand and the room started to change. The walls disappeared as did the furniture and the ceiling transformed into an amazing night sky, filled with stars and shade of purple, black, and blue dancing around.

Virgil stared up in aw, watching as a shooting star shot by. “Wait this is-”

“Your painting.” Roman finished. Virgil tore his gaze from the sky, landing directly on Roman. A slow song started playing around them, only it seemed more like a music box than an actual song. “And this would be ‘Immortal’, that Evanescence song you always listen to when focusing on something." 

Virgil stood speechless again, watch as Roman stepped further away and turned around. "But why?”

“Because I watched. I saw you even if you didn’t notice. I watched as you drew your pictures in that sketch book while we sat in the common area. I noticed you up late at night, painting on the walls in the imagination. I listened when you were trying hard not to break your concentration.”

“But… I still don’t understand.” Virgil’s heart was pounding in his chest. This was all overwhelming but it somehow also made him feel safe. He feared for what Prince might say or do next, but more than that he feared what he, himself, might say to his opposite.

“You’re kinda dense aren’t you?” Roman asked turning back around. “I noticed everything about you, how you eat less than everyone else and not at all on bad days. How you always sit with your legs pulled in, even when you are relaxed. How you tug at your sleeves when you start to feel awkward. Everything.” He raised his hands as his voice began to falter. “I noticed all this, because I love you.”

Virgil’s heart stopped and time froze where is was. He was still trying to process everything, every word Price had said. Tears began to fall before he could stop them. Roman notice and waved the room away walking closer to Virgil. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the darker one’s tears and some makeup as well. 

“I’m sorry Virge. I didn’t mean to upset you." 

Virgil wiped his eyes and shook his head. "I’m not upset, I’m just surprised is all.” He stared directly at Roman, their eyes unmoving from each other. “I just never thought you’d liked me back." 

Roman smiled at this. “You know what? I can really see the stars in your eyes.” They both started to lean closer to each other. Only inches away, Roman stopped and back up. 

Virgil was taken back, and only slightly disappointed. "Why did you stop?" 

Roman sighed and rubbed the bridge between his eyes. "I love you Virgil, but I won’t kiss you.” Time had started again. 

“What but why?” Virgil asked, shaking slightly. 

“Because, while I love you and you might have feelings for me, you still belong to someone else. Even if they messed up, and even if Logan knew how I felt toward you. I can’t betray my friend.” Roman smiled weakly. Virgil was at a loss of words, what could he say to that. 'Prince really is a noble guy’ he thought to himself. Roman stepped forward and caught Virgil in his arms, holding him tightly to him chest. Virgil clung to him as more tear slipped out. They stayed like this, unmoving, just enjoying the warmth and comfort the other provided.

“Logan, stop pacing please.” Patton pleaded, watching from the couch. His eyes were still red and puffy but he couldn’t care less about what he looked like right now. 

“I can’t.” Logan was racking his brain for answers, anything to help this situation. “I tried to talk to you to fix my mistake and only made an even bigger mistake in the process, of which I have no solution to." 

Patton’s heart hurt from that comment. But he felt it too, that their kiss was a mistake. Neither wanted to discuss it, nor think about it. Yet both desired it again. Patton couldn’t speak. Or he didn’t want to. After a few more minutes of silence, they heard shuffling behind them, both turning to see Prince walking out from the hall. Logan was the first to speak, walking over the Roman and looking around.

"Where is Anxiety?” he asked quickly, eyes darting from place to place.  
“He’s asleep. Cried himself out I’m afraid.” Roman responded, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I need to speak to him.” Logan tried to walk past Prince, only to be cut off by Roman’s arm landing right in front of him.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea right now.” Roman said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Logan glared at him. “He needs to get some rest right now, he’s been through a lot.” Logan’s face fell, because Roman was right. He backed down and went to sit in his chair. 

“Hey Patton, can I talk to you?” Patton turned to Prince and nodded, standing from the couch and following Roman to his room. Once safely inside, Roman turned to Patton. “What did you do?” He asked.

Patton shook his head as tears brimmed his eyes. “I’m so sorry. This is my fault. I got caught up in the moment and everything is ruined now." 

"It’s okay.” Roman said, setting his hand on Patton’s shoulder. Morality wiped his eyes and sniffled. “Now we just have to keep going right.” Patton nodded and smiled, which Roman replied to with a hug.

“Thank you Roman.” Patton muffled into his chest. “I am feeling all kinds of bad right now.”

Roman smiled and hugged Patton tighter. “I’m sorry, but I am both happy and sad.” he pulled away and stared at Patton, the smile still prominent, but the sadness definitely showing through. “Because Virgil likes me… and I can never have him.”


	8. Don't Think, Just Do.

Knocking. Louder than ever before. Not because he’d knocked hard at all, in fact it was quite the opposite. Yet it rang through his ears as he waited at the end of that silent hallway. After a few minutes of waiting he knocked again. “Virgil, it’s Logan. I know you’re in there. We need to talk. 

"Go away.” Was the reply Logan had gotten, just like everyday for the past week. He sighed and put his hand on the doorknob. 

“I’m coming in.” Logan said finally pushing the door open. He scanned the room over and over but saw no sign of Anxiety. He’d have sat down and waited for the trait to show himself, but everyone knew how it effected them to be in Virgil’s room. He sighed again and closed the door, making his way back down the hall to his room. 

“Virgil? You’re here.” Thomas said staring at the dark trait from the couch. Virgil walked to the couch and sat down next to Thomas. “Why?”

“I needed to get out of there as fast as I could, this was the easiest way.” he relayed quietly. 

“Outta where? Why?” Thomas asked a little more cautious as the trait started to tense up. Virgil remained silent. “Look, I’ve talked to everyone except you. It’d be nice to know what’s going on.” The anxious side let out a sigh, pulling his hood over his head.

“Logan and I broke up… or at least I broke up.” Virgil said quietly. He stared down looking at the back of his hands in his lap. “I haven’t talked to him about it, I just can’t stand to see him. I wouldn’t even know what to say." 

"Hmm.” Thomas hummed with thought. “That sounds a lot like what Logan said when he wanted to talk to Patton after they fought.” Virgil looked over at him for a moment but quickly turned back to the floor. “You should go talk to him. Don’t try to think of a plan.”

“I don’t know.” Anxiety started to shake. Thomas took note and placed his hand on top of Virgil’s, getting the side’s attention. 

“Sometimes it’s better to just let whatever happens, happen.” He smiled. Virgil nodded, removing his hoodie and leaning closer to Thomas. “Do you wanna watch Stranger Things? I know you like that show.”

Virgil smiled weakly. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The two sat there for a few hours watching the show. When Anxiety finally returned to his room, he immediately left and headed down the hall. He was ready to do this to talk to Logan. As he walked he heard what sounded like sniffling. Following the sound led him to the common area where Patton and Roman sat on the couch. Patton with his face buried in a pillow, leaning on Roman as sobbed. Roman hugging him close trying to comfort the father figure. 

“I know it was a mistake, I thought so too. But to hear him say it the way he did…” Patton choked out, more tears falling. “I was so stupid to fall in love with him… and now Virgil hates me.”

“No Patton. That’s not true.” Roman said sadly, looking carefully at the moral trait next to him. “Virgil doesn’t hate you, he still loves you.” the two sat quietly, Virgil staring at them, thought they hadn’t noticed. Come on Patton, you need to get some rest. I’ll take care of dinner tonight.“ Roman said, standing with Patton. 

Virgil quickly ducked around the corner, hiding himself as the two right brain sides walked past him and down the hall. He stayed there holding his breath for a few moments. After he was sure they were gone he stepped out and made his way down the left hall. He sighed as he knocked softly on the dark oak door in front of him. After a few minutes, the door opened and Logan stood staring with surprise as Virgil tried shrinking away. Without any words Logan stepped to the side, allowing Virgil to slip by. Logan closed the door and followed the other side, sitting next to him on the bed. The tension was thick and the silence was deafening.

"I’m sorry Virgil.” Logan finally said, refusing to meet his partner’s eyes. “I know I hurt you and you don’t ever have to forgive me. You can leave me, but I need you to know that I am sorry." 

Virgil could feel tears threatening to slip from his eyes but held them in. "Thank you Logan.” he said quietly. “It was nice being with you, but Patton needs you now.” Virgil looked up and smiled a half-hearted smile. Logan felt his heart break at the sight.

“But you-” he tried to protest. Virgil cut him off, holding Logic’s hand up and kissing it gently.

“Now go.” Virgil whispered. Logan obediently followed the instructions and walked quickly out of the room. 

Finally after the door had closed and he was alone. Anxiety broke. He let the dam break. Tear spilled from his eyes like overflowing buckets. He covered his face in an attempt to stop the loud crying coming from his throat. It muffled the sound, but it was still very heavy and loud. Virgil used what little energy he had left to sink out back to his room. But as he appeared there, he collapsed to the floor, not even making it to his bed. Curling in on himself, he continued to sob, letting his sadness overtake all of his thoughts.

Logan stood there in front of Patton’s door. ‘Don’t think, just do.’ Logan thought to himself. 'That might be easier if I wasn’t the literal embodiment of logical thinking!’ he hesitantly raised his hand up and connected it to the door. 

Patton opened it a crack slowly but upon seeing Logan, opened it fully. He stood with a sad and confused expression. That expression caused Logic’s heart to ache. 

“What are you doing here Teach?” Patton asked, wiping the tears from his eyes and sniffling. Trying hard to put on a fake smile. 

“Patton…” Logan said, placing his hand on Patton’s cheek. He leaned forward kissing his opposite’s forehead, then eye, nose, cheek, before finally connecting their lips. Morality was shocked but didn’t resist. He fell into the kiss as more tears slipped from his eyes. They backed up into Patton’s room. Logan pulled away for only a second, only parting an inch to breath, “I love you.” he whispered before leaning forward starting the kiss again. 

They enjoyed that feeling as the door closed behind them.


	9. I Destroyed Our Family

Enough was enough. Thomas couldn’t take it anymore. He’d lost count of how many anxiety attacks he’d had in the past three days, he was sick of not being able to leave the house without doubting everything he did. He needed all of this to stop and if no one else was going to fix it he would.

“All of you please get out here now.” he snapped, standing in his living room. Logan and Patton appeared at the same time, looking surprised at Thomas. Logan was the first to notice the cameras weren’t set up and they weren’t filming. Thomas looked around, noticing the absence of Roman and Virgil. “Roman!"

The fanciful side could hear Thomas calling him, tugging him to the outside world. He looked back to Virgil’s door, leaning his head on it. "Look, we have to go. Please come out and talk to us.” He said in barely a whisper before releasing his grip to the mindscape. He appeared in his normal spot, not smiling like normal, not rising up in his signature pose. “I’m here."

"Where’s Virgil?” Thomas asked.

“I’m right here.” Virgil said in a small voice. The others look to see him sitting far back on the stairs. His hood pulled over his head with his headphone tightly fixed to his ears. His bangs fell further into his eyes than normal and he was wearing over extensive amounts of black eye shadow.

“Virgil, kiddo?” Patton started but stopped as soon as Virgil turned in his direction, he sank.

“Look I’m sorry Thomas. I’ll try to tone it down, alright? Can I go back to my room now?” The anxious trait shifted in place. Thomas shook his head in response.

“No, we’re going to talk about this now.”

“I don’t feel like talking right now.” Virgil hung his head lower.

“We need to talk about it.”

“I said NO."

"Why?"

”B̸̕͜E̵̸̡̨C҉̵̨̛̕A͜͞͝U̕͡S͡Ȩ̷̸̶̕ ͟͜I̴͞'̨͡M̡͢͟ ̨҉A̶̛͟͠F̸̴R̡͟A҉̷͢I̧͟͡͠D̨͟͢!҉̷̨̧“ Virgil shouted, his voice echos and deep. more demonic than anything else. He lifted his head, anger and sadness showing relevant on his face. Tears brimmed his eyes. The corner where he stood grew darker and his eyes glowed purple as the darkness started to spread out over the room. ”I͝͠'̷͏̢̛͟V̶͢Ȩ̕͟͠҉ ̛͜͡R̕̕͝Ư̸͟͠҉I҉̨̛͞N̡͝E̵̡̡͠͠D̨̛͜͜ ̛͢҉̧̕E̴̵V͘͜͏̶E̷̵͟R̨͠͡͝Y̢̧͞͡͠T͢͝͝͠Ḩ̸͢͜I͢͜͜͝͝N͟͢͢҉G̷̸̸͡!̸̷͠ ̸͏I͟͝ ̶͢M̷̴͘͡Ą̸̴̕͠D̕҉E͠ ̶ P̡҉̢͟A͢T̷͘͝T̸͜O̷͟N̷̢̛̕ ̴̵͡H̷̸̛Ą͏T̸̛͡͝͝E̸͟ ͠M̧͢͜E̴̢̨̕͜!̵͏͞ ̸̨͢I̸̵ ̕M̷̢A̢̡̨̨͠D̸E̕͏͡҉ ̶̡Ļ̢͟O͢͟G̨A̵̡͟͝N̵̴͘̕͞ ̨̧̕L̴̢̛͜E̵A̴̵̛͝V͏E̶̡͟ ̸̨͢͠M̢͢͡Ȩ!̷҉̢͠ ͡I͢҉ ̢̕͞B͜͜R̴̡̕O̸͡K͝E̵҉͠ ̕͝ R̢͡͝O͟͟͡M̶͟A̵̛͜͡͞N̵̡͢ '͡҉͟͞S̢̕͏ ͞͡͏H̵͏͘͜E̴̶̸͡A͜͡҉͏R̨̨͜T̸̡͘͢҉!̢̢͘ ̛̕͝A̶̴͘͞N͡͞҉͜҉D͝͞ ͘͠I̢̧͜͞'̛͜͟͡M͏͠͏̵ ̶̧͞҉M̢͝͞A̢K̷͠I̷͟Ņ̛͜G̢̛͠ ͞Y̸̡͞O͜͏̷̛͜U͞ M̴̡̨͘͡I͡S͞҉͘E̴̕͟͡R͢͝͠A҉̕͡B̕L̶̷͟͞E̷!̧̡“

The room grew more silent than it had ever been. Everyone stared with broken, hurt expressions. Watching as a tear fell from Virgil’s eye. He quickly dabbed it away with his sleeve, making sure not to rub of his make up. ”I҉̷̷̨ ̡͜Ḑ̸̡E̵S͏̧̛Ţ̵͘͜royed Our Family.“ he breathed as his voice returned to normal with the room. After more silence he let out a broken half-hearted laugh. "I guess you’re all scared of me now?”

Patton left his spot, walking over to Virgil. He stopped and stood in front of the darker side. Virgil lowered his head, closing his eyes, ready for whatever they would all do to him. “Virgil?” Swiftly, Patton wrapped the other in his arms, pulling him as close as he could. Virgil was shocked to say the least. “I could never hate you, I love you so much.” Patton whispered.

His voice broke and he started to cry on Virgil’s shoulder. At the moment the dam broke and tears spilled from Virgil’s eyes as he hugged Patton back. After a moment they pulled away. Virgil’s make up was running, some was on Patton’s shoulder. The father just smiled back.

“Virgil?” Logan stepped forward, this caused the anxious trait to stumble back a bit. Logically, Logan stopped his advancement. “I’m sorry for all of this. I shouldn’t have been so careless in my actions, but none of this is consequence of your own actions.” he tried to be more emotional in his words, though still coming off as intimidating to Virgil. “I… I still care about you and that won’t change. I just hope that I can fix things between us for the sake of our friendship."

Virgil slightly smiled, nodding softly at Logan, who in turn, smiled back. Patton used the sleeves of his cardigan to wipe away the tears and make up from Virgil’s face. After the make up was removed everyone could see evidence of the damage done to him. there were spots under his eyes where the skin had been rubbed away, scabs that started to form from the wounds caused by friction.

Virgil covered his face, talking through muffled sleeves. "Don’t look at me please, I don’t want you guys to see it.” Roman smiled sweetly. He stepped forward and pulled Virgil’s hands away, looking his straight in the eye. He didn’t say anything, Virgil remained frozen for a moment.

Roman leaned forward and kissed the spots under Virgil’s eyes. “All I see is the man I love.” he whispered hugging Virgil tightly.

Thomas smiled, just watching the story unfold. ‘Maybe I don’t need to know everything that happened.’ he thought to himself. He walked to the couch and sat down, pulling his legs up next to him, resting his head on the arm. 'As long as they are happy.'

He felt better, less anxious, more aware. Suddenly all those nights without sleep caught up to him. All the thoughts that plagued his head vanished. And he quickly fell into a state of wonderful dreams that he had missed for so long. Finally, he was able to rest.


	10. Ashes to Ashes AN!

Author's Note!

So I know this is the last chapter coming out, and I know you all want me to get it out and finish the series. I also know I have been taking a long time to write it. I should let you all know why.

I am creating 4 different ending to this because I know that some people want it to turn out a certain way. I know some want a LAMP ending, I know some want a happy ending, and some want a sad ending. I am adding a bonus ending that I wanted to add simply because I was inspired at the last minute. But I can not tell you which ending was going to be my original simply so my opinion does not influence your's.

So I will be releasing all of them at once, hopefully within the next couple of days. Don't hold me to that! So that's all, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this last installment.


	11. "Give It A Try" (LAMP Ending)

Roman sat in the mind palace living room. Peter Pan played on the television though the prince was hardly paid any attention. He was staring into space. Not really thinking of anything or trying to focus. He was started as a book slammed down in front of him. Looking up, Roman locked eyes with Logan, Patton standing behind him with a smile.

"Logan, hey. What are you doing here?" Roman stood and dusted his pants. Looking around he noticed there was one other person standing in the room. Virgil stood in the hall entrance with his hood up and face lowered. "What's going on?"

"Are you doing alright kiddo?" Patton walked past Logan and took Roman's hand in his. Roman smiled but still looked defeated. "I'm just worried."

"Yeah." Roman took one hand out of Patton's and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've just been a bit out of it lately. What's going on you guys?"

Logan stepped forward, fixing his glasses. "We felt it appropriate for us to have a talk." Roman looked away a little embarrassed. "It's been almost a month now and not a lot has changed.?"

"Look I know this seems bad," Roman tried to argue, slumping down onto the couch. Patton ran over and grabbed Virgil, pulling him over and sitting him next to Roman. Logan took a seat in his arm chair as Patton pulled up his bean-bag chair across from them.

"Do we really have to do this?" Virgil ask, pulling his hood down and crossing his arms. Logan grabbed the remote and turned the a television off, not bothering to pause the movie.

"Yes we do." he replied blankly, setting the remote down.

"Logan and I thought of something. But it's not something you have to do." Patton said with a strained smile.

"We've spoken to Virgil, and now we are speaking with you." Logan added.

Roman looked between them all. confused and slightly anxious. "What are you guys talking about?" Virgil sighed and sat forward.

"They want us to join their relationship." Roman looked at the father and teacher with a skeptical look. "Yeah, that was my reaction too." Virgil said quietly, curling his legs up on the couch.

"But," Roman shook his head. "how does that work? Wouldn't that be like cheating?" he asked. Patton smiled and placed his hand over Roman's.

"Not really, we'd all be dating. So we'd be a big couple or a few." Patton's smile grew and Logan groaned a little.

"Polyamory." Logan caught everyone's attention. "It's obvious to everyone that we all have feelings for more than one of us. It's a logical solution to avoid conflict between us in the future."

Virgil turned to look at Patton. "Dad how can you be okay with this? You'd have the share Logan. Doesn't that hurt you?"

"Not really. I mean yes I won't get as much time with him as I do now. But I'd get more time with all of you. And you know I'm all for sharing." Patton smiled, releasing Roman's hand and placing the other in Logan's. Logan held it softly, but still firm.

"I don't think this is-" Virgil started.

"Okay." Roman said quickly, smiling. "I don't mind trying it." Virgil looked at him in shock, but quickly brushed it off

"Roman, what the hell? How can you possibly be alright with any of this?"

"Because I'd be lying if I said it wasn't true." Virge was taken back. "Besides, I'm the creative side. I will try anything at least once."

The three started to stare, waiting for the darker to give them an answer. After a few moments of silence, Virgil stood from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. The other's followed after, not saying anything or stopping him. He plugged the sink and filled it with cold water, puzzling them all. That is, until he threw his head, face first, into the water.

"Virgil!" Roman yelled. Patton sprung forward and puled him back. Virgil took a gasp of breath and shivered a little from how cold the water was. Logan handed him the towel that was hanging on the oven door, which he accepted quickly and wiped his face and hair.

"Fine..." he muffled his response with a towel. It seemed to be effective because the other's didn't hear him. "Fine." he said louder, pulling the towel off his face. "Let's give it a shot."

"Oh I'm so happy kiddo!" Patton squealed, but stopped returning to a normal smile. "I guess I can't call you that anymore." he said hugging Virgil tightly.

The darker trait rolled his eyes but smiled and hugged Patton back lightly. "And I guess Dad's out the window." he added.

"Not entirely." Logan muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm glad to hear your answer Virgil." Logan said quickly. Virgil glared for a moment, but dropped it.

Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around Patton and Virgil. "You're still cold and wet." he whispered. Anxiety just laughed. The three looked over at Logan and all had the same look on their faces.

"No." Logan said trying to walk away. Patton grabbed his shirt and tugged him into the hug. "Please no, please no." he repeated as the other's wrapped their arms around him. After a moment or two of struggling, Logan finally relaxed. He was smiling and returned the hugs. "Fine!" He conceded.


	12. "Not All Stories Have A Happy Ending" (Angst Ending)

Roman sat in the mind palace living room. Peter Pan played on the television though the prince was hardly paid any attention. He was staring into space. Not really thinking of anything or trying to focus. He was started as a book slammed down in front of him. Looking up, Roman locked eyes with Logan, Patton standing behind him with a smile.

"Logan, hey. What are you doing here?" Roman stood and dusted his pants.

"Are you doing alright kiddo?" Patton walked past Logan and took Roman's hand in his. Roman smiled but still looked defeated. "I'm just worried."

"Yeah." Roman took one hand out of Patton's and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've just been a bit out of it lately."

Logan stepped forward, fixing his glasses. "That would be an understatement. You haven't been eating, you've had a creative block for too long, and you are up all night talking to yourself." Roman looked away a little embarrassed. "It's been almost a month now. When are you going to talk to Virgil?"

"Look I know this seems bad," Roman tried to argue, slumping down onto the couch. "I just don't think he's ready yet. What I said... What we said... he just still doesn't need to be with someone again. Not yet." Patton took a seat next to him.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Yes." Logan sat on the other side of him, taking the hand which Patton was not holding. "I do believe that you've both waited long enough."

"Thanks you guys, but you just don't understand." Roman released them both and stood. He turned around and looked at both of them. "You guys can be happy, and you can love each other freely. But for now I don't mind waiting, I mean heckity heck, I've waited this long." his statement had both sides looking sympathetic and worried. "If it will make you feel better, I will go speak to Virgil." Roman huffed and rolled his eyes.

He walked away with slumped shoulders. Once out of the room, Logan grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Are you sure this is a very good idea?" Patton asked him, scooting closer and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I do believe, but we both know I have made mistakes." Logan replied, the last part quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Patton teased.

"Sometimes, the heart knows best." Logan said taking Patton's face in his hands. "Is that what you want to hear?" He asked with a grin. Patton smiled and leaned forward, placing his lips on his boyfriend's. Logan returned the kissed. They soon pulled away, smiling at each other. Silently they both looked forward, unmoving from their positions as Logan restarted the movie.

Roman walked slowly down the hall. Oh how he didn't want to talk to him. He could easily duck out now and run to his room. But soon he found himself standing outside the black door at the end of the hall. He quietly knocked, heat pounding as he desperately wanted to turn tail and run. 

Virgil opened the door, pulling his head phones down around his neck. He stared at Roman, surprised to see him after so long. "You look awful." He said, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth. Roman sighed, but shrugged in response.

"I've been better." He admitted. "Can I talk to you?" Virgil turned back to look in his room. it was a mess, torn apart, unkempt. He quickly stepped out into the hall, closing his door behind him.

"Yeah, I've wanted to talk to you about... things." Roman swallowed as Virgil continued. "I love you Roman." He said quietly, Roman smiled and pulled Virgil close.

"I love you Virgil." He breathed, holding Virgil tighter. But stopped when he felt the other push away from him. He loosened his grip, still keeping one arm wrapped around Virgil.

"But I can't be with you." He said with a slight cracking in his voice. his head hung low as Roman let go of him in shock. Stepping back and pulling one arm to hug himself. "I... I don't want to ruin this."

"Virge-" Roman tried but stopped as he saw a tear slip down Virgil's cheek.

"I want us to always be a family, I don;t want to lose you." The prince stepped forward, as the other flinched back and wiped the tears from his face. "I know now, I can never be this great partner or anything good enough that you deserve. But I can still be me, and we can still be family."

Virgil turned to leave, but Roman caught his hand and turned him back around. "What if I can promise you? What if I can guarantee we'll be happy."

"Princey." Roman let go, hearing the old nickname that had been dropped some time ago. "Not all stories have a happy ending." Virge whispered as he stepped back into his room, closing the door on Roman.


	13. "I Promise" (Happy Ending)

Roman sat in the mind palace living room. Peter Pan played on the television though the prince was hardly paid any attention. He was staring into space. Not really thinking of anything or trying to focus. He was started as a book slammed down in front of him. Looking up, Roman locked eyes with Logan, Patton standing behind him with a smile.

"Logan, hey. What are you doing here?" Roman stood and dusted his pants.

"Are you doing alright kiddo?" Patton walked past Logan and took Roman's hand in his. Roman smiled but still looked defeated. "I'm just worried."

"Yeah." Roman took one hand out of Patton's and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've just been a bit out of it lately."

Logan stepped forward, fixing his glasses. "That would be an understatement. You haven't been eating, you've had a creative block for too long, and you are up all night talking to yourself." Roman looked away a little embarrassed. "It's been almost a month now. When are you going to talk to Virgil?"

"Look I know this seems bad," Roman tried to argue, slumping down onto the couch. "I just don't think he's ready yet. What I said... What we said... he just still doesn't need to be with someone again. Not yet." Patton took a seat next to him.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Yes." Logan sat on the other side of him, taking the hand which Patton was not holding. "I do believe that you've both waited long enough."

"Thanks you guys, but you just don't understand." Roman released them both and stood. He turned around and looked at both of them. "You guys can be happy, and you can love each other freely. But for now I don't mind waiting, I mean heckity heck, I've waited this long." his statement had both sides looking sympathetic and worried. "If it will make you feel better, I will go speak to Virgil." Roman huffed and rolled his eyes.

He walked away with slumped shoulders. Once out of the room, Logan grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Are you sure this is a very good idea?" Patton asked him, scooting closer and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I do believe, but we both know I have made mistakes." Logan replied, the last part quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Patton teased.

"Sometimes, the heart knows best." Logan said taking Patton's face in his hands. "Is that what you want to hear?" He asked with a grin. Patton smiled and leaned forward, placing his lips on his boyfriend's. Logan returned the kissed. They soon pulled away, smiling at each other. Silently they both looked forward, unmoving from their positions as Logan restarted the movie.

Roman walked slowly down the hall. Oh how he didn't want to talk to him. He could easily duck out now and run to his room. But soon he found himself standing outside the black door at the end of the hall. He quietly knocked, heat pounding as he desperately wanted to turn tail and run. 

Virgil opened the door, pulling his head phones down around his neck. He stared at Roman, surprised to see him after so long. "You look awful." He said, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth. Roman sighed, but shrugged in response.

"I've been better." He admitted. "Can I talk to you?" Virgil turned back to look in his room. it was a mess, torn apart, unkempt.

"My room's a mess." Virgil said eyeing Roman's reaction. "But sure." he breathed stepping to the side. Roman walked in, taking in the state of the room. It wasn't bad, just some clothes on the floor, desks covered in items, and bed spread sprawled out and unmade. Virgil shut the door and turned his music fully off, setting his headphones onto the nightstand by his bed. "You can't be in here for too long, so what did you need to talk about?"

Roman cleared his voice to speak, but spotted a painting drying against the back wall. "What's this?" he asked walking over to it. Virgil's eyes widened, quickly he jumped infront of him.

"Nothing, just a painting I did, it doesn't matter." He said quickly, Roman looked at him skeptically. Virgil simply sighed and turned around, grabbing the painting carefully and turning it toward Roman. "It's nothing." he repeated much calmer this time.

The painting was a galaxy, purple with red and gold. It was... "Beautiful..." Roman breathed. Virgil set it down just as carefully as he had picked it up. "That's the same as that painting you did before." Roman commented.

"No, it's different." Virgil light guided his fingers over the corner which was fully dried. "This one is more important, it's a memory."

Roman stepped forward and placed a hand on Virge's shoulder as he stood up. "I came to talk about us." Roman said directly, though his voice shook a bit.

Virgil sighed and turned back to Roman. "I know." he replied.

"I love you." Roman stepped closer to Virgil again.

"I know."

"You love me too."

"I-I know." Virge's voice was beginning to falter as Roman drew closer inch by inch.

"Virgil-"

"I can't." He replied, flinching away from Roman's touch. "I'm scared to lose you."

Roman was quick to wrap Virge in his arms. The other did not move away or tried to escape, but also did not return the gesture. "You will never lose me, even if we aren't together forever, I will always be here for you." Roman whispered into Virgil's ear.

Not much was said after that for a few moments. When Roman pulled away and loosened his grip, Virgil finally looked up to meet his eyes. "H-how... how can I trust that?" Virgil's voice was low and he looked pained. Trying not to let the tears start to fall again, he blinked rapidly and looked away.

Roman raised his hands to Virgil's face, one hand on his cheek and the other lifting his chin to look at him fully. "If there is one thing I can give you, it's this." He leaned forward and kissed Virgil sweetly. It was brief and left the darker trait dazed and frozen. But it was more than either could have ever asked for. "I promise."


	14. "Rewrite The Stars" (Creative Ending)

Roman sat in the mind palace living room. Peter Pan played on the television though the prince was hardly paid any attention. He was staring into space. Not really thinking of anything or trying to focus. He was started as a book slammed down in front of him. Looking up, Roman locked eyes with Logan, Patton standing behind him with a smile.

"Logan, hey. What are you doing here?" Roman stood and dusted his pants.

"Are you doing alright kiddo?" Patton walked past Logan and took Roman's hand in his. Roman smiled but still looked defeated. "I'm just worried."

"Yeah." Roman took one hand out of Patton's and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've just been a bit out of it lately."

Logan stepped forward, fixing his glasses. "That would be an understatement. You haven't been eating, you've had a creative block for too long, and you are up all night talking to yourself." Roman looked away a little embarrassed. "It's been almost a month now. When are you going to talk to Virgil?"

"Look I know this seems bad," Roman tried to argue, slumping down onto the couch. "I just don't think he's ready yet. What I said... What we said... he just still doesn't need to be with someone again. Not yet." Patton took a seat next to him.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Yes." Logan sat on the other side of him, taking the hand which Patton was not holding. "I do believe that you've both waited long enough."

"Thanks you guys, but you just don't understand." Roman released them both and stood. He turned around and looked at both of them. "You guys can be happy, and you can love each other freely. But for now I don't mind waiting, I mean heckity heck, I've waited this long." his statement had both sides looking sympathetic and worried. "If it will make you feel better, I will go speak to Virgil." Roman huffed and rolled his eyes.

He walked away with slumped shoulders. Once out of the room, Logan grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "Are you sure this is a very good idea?" Patton asked him, scooting closer and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I do believe, but we both know I have made mistakes." Logan replied, the last part quietly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" Patton teased.

"Sometimes, the heart knows best." Logan said taking Patton's face in his hands. "Is that what you want to hear?" He asked with a grin. Patton smiled and leaned forward, placing his lips on his boyfriend's. Logan returned the kissed. They soon pulled away, smiling at each other. Silently they both looked forward, unmoving from their positions as Logan restarted the movie.

Roman walked slowly down the hall. Oh how he didn't want to talk to him. He could easily duck out now and run to his room. But soon he found himself standing outside the the imagination. Faint music could be heard coming from behind the door. Roman was ready to knock when he noticed the door was cracked open.

Slowly and cautiously, he pushed it open without a sound. The music had switched, becoming a sound he was all too familiar with. In front of him stood Virgil, painting a picture of a galaxy that mimicked the one Roman had showed him awhile back. This picture was painted differently, with red and purple as the main colors he could see, but there were far more color than he'd ever seen Virgil use before. He was singing along to the music.

'You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all'

Beautiful, the only word Roman could use. Why this song though? Virgil hadn't really enjoyed this movie, not as much as Roman at least.

'No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight'

He stepped into the room closing the door behind him. He reached forward and grabbed Virgil's hand, spinning him around. Virgil stopped singing too shocked to continue. So it was Roman's turn to sing to him.

'All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you'

Virgil snapped out of his dazed to sing the one part of this song that he could relate to at the moment.

'It feels impossible'

Roman had pulled Virgil closer.

'It's not impossible'

Virgil tried too push back but was pulled into Roman, locking eyes together.

'Is it impossible?'

The darker trait relaxed into the prince's hold. Letting himself

'Say that it's possible'

They both sang that last line before Roman let go and lifted one hand to bring Virge's painting to life. Surrounding them in the stars and colors that he had painted. The ground seemed to disappear as the two floated in the nonexistent space they had created, holding each other's hands. The music played around them through both had stopped singing.

'How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
Why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours'

As the song came to an end, the ground returned to them. Virgil pulled away. "What are you doing here Princey?" He asked smiling.

"Oh you know." Roman shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"I did too." Roman placed one hand on Virgil's cheek, pulling him closer. Kissing him lightly on the lips. It last only seconds, but they both felt so much love from those few seconds. Roman laughed, kissed Virgil again, this time longer, refusing to let his star disappear.


End file.
